epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Soul Eater
Soul Eater.png|The Soul Eater in EBF5 Soul eater 2 source.png|The Soul Eater in EBF1-3 The Soul Eater is one of Matt's recurring swords in the . Description Appearing in the first three games, it is a large sword with a massive red-tinted spiked blade, with an reddish eye and orange downward horns as the cross-guard. In EBF5, its coloring was altered: the blade, cross-guard, and hilt were changed to crimson, the spikes became black, and the eye was changed to orange. The Soul Eater's properties have been fairly consistent in all games it's featured in, following the "glass cannon" archetype: a phenomenal boost in , balanced by a massive hit to (except EBF5), and . The glass part of the "glass cannon" is somewhat remedied in EBF5, as at level 5 the Soul Eater gains the ability to drain HP with Weapon-elemental attacks. In combination with its ability to counter with a Normal Attack, this helps Matt have an easier time staying alive. Unfortunately, the Soul Eater now applies Curse to Matt when he has it equipped. Overall, the Soul Eater is the pinnacle of pure offensive combat, with obscene Attack but dreadful defensive penalties. In Epic Battle Fantasy 3, the Soul Eater decreases Matt's resistance. In EBF5, the intensity of the weakness is worsened and the Soul Eater is now also weak to . The sword does not appear in , which instead has Anarchy for the same purpose. * Attack 60% * Defence -20% * Magic Attack -20% * Magic Defence -20% : "For tanking bosses. Works well with Wind Slash, Drain and Legend." * Attack 60% * Defence -30% * Magic Attack -30% * Magic Defence -30% * Element - 20% * Unleash - Massive damage : "The user won't live long with this..." The Soul Eater can be bought from The Town's Equipment Shop for 22 000 gold. Its element was raised by a whole 5%, while doubling its Attack bonus and further increasing the penalties. It is famous as part of the SoulZerker strategy for defeating Akron, as described on the Kongregate comments page for EBF3. Soul Eater is found inside the Forgotten Temple of the Forgotten Ruins, it is inside a chest behind a diamond block, therefore a Diamond Key is required to remove the block and open the chest. The Soul Eater has slightly less damning penalties, but the player must now deal with a second elemental weakness and auto-Curse. HP Drain helps this, but won't stop Matt from being killed outright. * * |lvl1ATK = 70%100% |lvl2ATK = 90%120% |lvl3ATK = 110%140% |lvl4ATK = 130%160% |lvl5ATK = 150%180% |lvl1DEF = -40% |lvl2DEF = -40% |lvl3DEF = -40% |lvl4DEF = -40% |lvl5DEF = -40% |lvl1MDF = -40% |lvl2MDF = -40% |lvl3MDF = -40% |lvl4MDF = -40% |lvl5MDF = -40% |Element = Dark |Element % = 50% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Holy |res1num = -30% |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Dark |res2num = -30% |AutoStatusStrength = 1x |AutoStatusChance = (50%) |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 30% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 40% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 50% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 60% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 70% |AtkStatusIcon = |AtkStatusStrength = 2x |lvl2AtkStatusStrength = 2x |lvl3AtkStatusStrength = 2x |lvl4AtkStatusStrength = 2x |lvl5AtkStatusStrength = 2x |item21 = Iron Plate |item21number = 3 |item31 = Razor Claw |item31number = 3 |item41 = Amber |item41number = 4 |item42 = Bone Spike |item42number = 6 |item51 = Dark Matter |item51number = 1 |item52 = Demon Mirror |item52icon = EBF5 Foe Icon Demon Mirror.png |item52number = 1 |note = }} * |lvl1HP = 40% |lvl2HP = 50% |lvl3HP = 60% |lvl4HP = 70% |lvl5HP = 80% |lvl1ATK = -50% |lvl2ATK = -50% |lvl3ATK = -50% |lvl4ATK = -50% |lvl5ATK = -50% |lvl1DEF = 20% |lvl2DEF = 30% |lvl3DEF = 40% |lvl4DEF = 50% |lvl5DEF = 60% |lvl1MDF = 20% |lvl2MDF = 30% |lvl3MDF = 40% |lvl4MDF = 50% |lvl5MDF = 60% |Element = Dark |Element % = 50% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Fire |res1num = -30% |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Holy |res2num = -30% |AutoStatusStrength = 2x |AutoStatusChance = (100%) |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 30% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 40% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 50% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 60% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 70% |AtkStatusIcon = |AtkStatusStrength = 2x |item21 = Iron Plate |item21number = 3 |item31 = Razor Claw |item31number = 3 |item41 = Amber |item41number = 4 |item42 = Bone Spike |item42number = 6 |item51 = Dark Matter |item51number = 1 |item52 = Master Wraith |item52icon = EBF5 Foe Icon Master Wraith.png |item52number = 1}} Trivia * The Soul Eater's design is based off of the Soul Edge, an evil sword from the fighting game series, Soulcalibur. ** The sword's name is not a reference to the Soul Eater manga/anime, that's a coincidence. * The description in the original ''Epic Battle Fantasy ''appears to be a typo; try reading it as "For taking on bosses" (as in meant for fighting bosses). Category:Epic Battle Fantasy Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 2 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Swords Category:Matt